Puella Magi Noodle Magica
by Silkiemoon
Summary: This fanfiction was written to be enjoyable by both Gorillaz and Puella Magi Madoka Magica fans. The story takes place in an alternate universe where Noodle is a magical girl in the Madoka Magica universe. No pairings. Art is by Megaveemo on Amino. Check them out here: /c/gorillaz/page/user/megaveemo/D8xn RXwIdfmWDPGZMdpwlMajpxRBLWnPrX
1. Imma Meguca!

Playin' with the sun, I knew what I was doin'

Did it to myself, did it to myself

I let horror of myself of doin'

'Cause everybody tell me, shut up

-Punk, Gorillaz

Our story starts with a rather… unique individual. An individual who would go on to be a vital role in a band that would change pop culture as we know it. Or at least, that's what the fans and that stupid bassist would tell you.

An oddity to say the least, the girl arrived at the doorstep of a band known as Gorillaz and served as the guitarist for a few years. She is known as Noodle due to the fact that nobody wanted to pronounce her full name.

Why are we talking about her, though? What's so interesting about a freaking little girl with a guitar? Well there is something particularly interesting about this girl…

"Imma Meguca!"

"Woah Noodle, calm down! I can't understand a word of what you're saying"

The girl was stuffing marshmallows in her mouth as she was talking to her bandmate, 2-D. 2-D had just noticed some bad scars around her body and was concerned.

"Meguca!"

"Es tha som Japanese word or somethin"

"Na, speak Eigo!"

"Wot"

"Oroka"

"I give up"

Little do either of them know, the matter at hand is a lot more serious than any of them would begin to understand at this point.

* * *

You guys like it? I spent nearly two months on this one chapter. More coming soon. Also, I like to put song quotes at tge top of my fanfics. Punk is propably gonna be the only Gorillaz song on this one though. Sorru!


	2. Movies and 2-D

Build it into pinnacles and shrines of some

Some ghastly predicament of mine you'll find

Leaves us plastered to a bed of hairs with

Me all coiled up near the bottom with my chest un-bared

-Obedear, Purity Ring

Toochi-san!

The child banged on her bandmates door

Tooochhii-saan!

"Toochi" moaned. Why did she have to wake him up so early? And how can you mess up the pronunciation of 2-D so bad?

TOOCHI!

The girl nearly broken down the door.

"Alright, alright I'm comin' Noodle."

The singer opened to door to see Noodle, still in her pajamas smiling up at him.

"Men de eiga o miru!"

"Wot do yew want Noodle?"

The girl knew exactly what she wanted, though she didn't know exactly how to ask.

"Erm… Move ey! Move ey! Watch watch?"

"You wan' to watch a movie luv?"

"Hai!"

"Course' I'll watch a movie with yew. Wot do yew wanna watch?"

"Dunno."

"Ok then, I'll pick one out."

The man looked through the movies he had in his room, most of them being too violent for a 10-year old.

"Ah, this'll do!"

He held up the VHS tape for Fantasia.

"How's this?" He asked.

Noodle saw the word music and squealed with excitement.

"I knew you'd like it."

With that, he turned on the TV and played the tape.

As they watch the film, 2-D notices a strange ring on Noodle's finger. He has never seen her without the ring on, even when she was playing guitar, which perplexed him.

_It can't be comfortable wearing it while she plays, and she never really cared about her appearance, right?"_ He thought.

"Toochi ok?" Noodle asked, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Yeah, jus' thinkin' about things luv." He replied.

_She's so strange. Maybe that's why I like her. It's concerning though. I hope she isn't doing anything dangerous._

Aand the second chapter is finally done! This was the hardest chapter for me. I knew I had to establish Noodle and 2-D's relationship to have things in the future have more weight. If you're reading this in the future you could tell me how well that turned out. This is gain more momentum as it goes on I promise.


	3. The Horse Barn

I'm counting the gulls that sit on the waves

Surrounding the boats in the bay

I'm counting the miles till we're there

Where the sun and the rain and the snow

Fall on the seeds and make them grow

Fall on the rocks and make them crack

Into pebbles and into sand

Which is where I like to stand

-Where I like to Stand, Vashti Bunyan

Right outside the graveyard, Kong, in which Noodle and her bandmates live, sat a small horse barn, where two other magical girls lived.

The younger of the two, Equa, was around Noodle's age, perhaps a tad younger. She was a lot less mature than Noodle, however. She had short light brown hair and generally dressed for function rather than style

The other girl was Pine, a mysterious and contentious, yet pungent 16-year-old. She has dark brown hair and mostly wears blues and greens.

These two magical girls hunted witches with their friend, Serin, an intelligent yet overly-dramatic teenager training to be a nurse.

One rainy day, the three of them were hanging out in the barn waiting for the storm to pass so Serin could get home.

"Ugh, why does it always have to raain" Equa complained

"If it doesn't rain, the plants don't grow. If the plants don't grow, the horses don't eat. If the horses don't eat, they die." Pine replied sharply.

"No no no, the horses can't die! They are my best friends! I would sit through a thousand storms before that'd happen." Equa cried.

"Then shut up!"

"Pine, that's mean. She's still a child." Serin remarked.

"A child who is a magical girl." Pine snapped back.

Silence fell, until their soul gems picked up on something.

"It's a witch!"

"Let's go get it!"

"Wait!" Serin stopped them. "It's on another person's property!"

"Who cares" Pine said coolly. "We'll be saving the owners ass."

"Pine! Language!"

"Yeah! A witch is a witch no matter who's property it's on." Said Equa.

The sisters ran after the witch without her.

"Hey! Wait up! You can't fight without me!"


	4. A New Friend!

I need to talk to an ancient Egyptian

To know the transcription

To read the prescription for the friction we've got

Or the options we'll have, maybe God only knows.

-Working for Vacation, Cibo Matto

The three girls ran swiftly down the hill and up another, trying their best not to fall. Of course, someone ran themselves right into something. That someone was Pine.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you twat!" Pine yelped.

"Uhh… Pine? You're talking to a gate." Replied Serin.

"Humph. I guess we'll need to jump over it."

"We can't! That's an invasion of property!" Exclaimed Serin.

"But the witch is past it. Surely it's ok if we are protecting the people who own the property?" Equa proclaimed.

"I refuse. It's against the law!"

"Well, I don't care about law. I want a grief seed. Equa, are you with me?" Pine asked.

"Well… umm… yeah I guess." Equa replied.

"Very well. Serin, me and Equa will go after the witch. You and your goody-two-shoes ass will stay here." Pine announced.

And with that, the sisters jump the gate, leaving their friend behind. After a bit more searching, they were able to find the labyrinth, in which a magical girl was already fighting. She was very petite, being more than a foot shorter than Equa. Her outfit was very punk, being a band t-shirt, a leather jacket torn at the sleeves, a flower-shaped black skirt, and a pair of leggings with guitar strings and music notes on them. Her weapon seemed to be her guitar, causing tidal waves of sound right at 'em'.

The girl was shredding her guitar, trying her very best to keep a barrier around her. However hard she tried, though, the witch would always break it before _she _could break it to attack. Seeing the girl struggle, Equa shined her crystal ball at the witch. Now was the perfect time for her special power. Equa put a horrifying memory into the witch's subconscious, causing it to be distracted. The girl takes the advantage and plays creates a new barrier, breaking it herself. This causes a huge wave of energy in which kills the witch. And with that, the witch was defeated.

"Majo o taosu no o tetsudatte kurete arigatō." Says the girl.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that." Says Equa.

"She's speaking in a different language Equa." Says Pine matter-of-factly.

"So what's your name girl?" Equa says, ignoring Pine

"Name?" The girl replied

"Yeah"

"Noodle."

"You're name is Noodle? Seriously?"

"No Equa, her name isn't Noodle. I don't think she understands any English. We should talk to her through telepathy."

"Good idea Pine! _Now what's your name, girl."_

"_It's Noodle. I already told you that." _Says the girl.

"_You gotta be messing with us." _Pine replies.

"_I am not. My name is Noodle. The question is, what are yours?"_

"_My name is Pine, this is my little sister Equa, and my best friend Serin is just past the gate."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Noodle." _Says Serin.

"_Yeah! It's nice to meet you, Noodle!" _Equa exclames. _"You're really good at using your power. You are so cool with your guitar!"_

"_I am, aren't I? And this is my first time!"_

"_Woah, that's awesome."_

"_I would've never guessed." _Said Pine sarcastically.

"_I know! You can be our teammate!" _Equa exclaims out-of-the-blue.

"_What the hell Equa."_

"_I'd love to. I'm kinda new to the world, I guess you could say. I only remember the last few days." _Admits Noodle.

"_Yay! A new friend!" _Equa says happily.

"_Another one?" _Pine muddles

_"Why not?" _Said Serin, having heard the whole conversation through telepathy.

_"But Serin, we just met her! And she can't even speak our language!"_

_"What are we doing right now?"_

_"Ugh, fine, you can join us. But I will not call you Noodle. That's just stupid. I'm calling you guitar girl, wether you like it or not."_

_"She'll warm up to you eventually. She has a soft spot for children."_

_"No I don't!"_

_"Sure. Welcome to the team, Noodle!"_


End file.
